A Different Turn
by Hanna Rae
Summary: All human. Bella and Edward get paired up for a science project, not expecting what they are getting themselves into. Lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** **I'm back! I'm so extremely sorry for my complete disappearance. School, work, and life have gotten me pretty busy. I know this isn't an update to **_**A New Home,**_ **but this idea hit me awhile ago and I can't get it out of my head. I have so many ideas and I'm truly excited to write it. **

**This is quite different than my other stories and one shots, but there will be lemons. A lot of lemons. Just a fair warning. Also, everyone is human. Edward will be very OOC and Bella may be too. More will be explained in coming chapters. I already have a few chapters written up, so the time between postings will be very short. I plan on writing and updating much more now. Thank you to everyone for keeping with me! **

"Photosynthesis is why we're alive!" Mr. Banner exclaimed, pacing back and forth across the room. He suddenly stopped, turned, and slowly pointed a finger at each student in the class. "You all may not grasp just how important the process of photosynthesis is, but I've come up with the perfect solution: A project."

The entire class groaned in unison. I simply sighed and took a peek at the person who I've sat next to all year. He didn't seem disappointed or particularly excited. I don't know what I was expecting, Edward Cullen never cared.

"Now, this will be a partnered assignment," Mr. Banner explained while leaning against his desk. He heaved a sigh and pointed to the one raised hand in the classroom. "Yes, Mike?"

"Do we get to pick our partners?" he asked and quickly glanced in my direction. I attempted to cover the revulsion I was sure my face expressed. Over my dead body.

"I'm sorry, Mike, but no. You will keep the same partner you are stationed with for labs."

I gulped and took yet another glimpse at Edward. He was staring at me and chuckled as I met his gaze. Blushing, I averted my eyes and focused on the front of the room.

"Now, this project may involve some after school work, but I'm sure you all can handle it," Mr. Banner stated while counting papers and handing them out. "The concept is very simple," he began, but I blocked his lecture.

Working after school with Edward Cullen? I'll probably end up doing the whole thing by myself, just like the labs. It's not that Edward isn't smart; on the contrary, he's known for having exceptional grades when he wants to. Instead of studying, Edward dates. I'd be lying if I said I didn't have a little crush on him.

I broke out of my internal conversation just in time for the bell to ring. Quickly gathering my books, I stood to leave. I didn't get far before I heard an unfamiliar voice call my name.

"Bella?" a smooth voice purred from behind me.

I froze, shocked at the realization of who it was. I hesitantly turned. "Yes, Edward?"

His brilliant emerald eyes locked with mine as he leaned against a nearby desk. "We have a project we have to accomplish, right? When would you like to start?"

I opened and closed my mouth several times before finally settling on what to say. "Oh, um, I didn't think you would plan on helping. I was prepared to do it myself," I mumbled, clutching the books in my hands until my knuckles turned white.

"What kind of partner would I be if I didn't lend some assistance?" he chuckled while taking a small step forward. "We could begin tonight if you would like, my house is empty for the weekend."

He was so close I could smell the sweetness of his breath as he spoke.

"S-sure," I stuttered. "Sounds good?"

He grinned crookedly and pushed back several unruly locks of hair. I admired the copper hue as it gleamed in the florescent lighting.

"Perfect. Here are the directions to my house," he added and scribbled instructions on a scrap of paper.

With another dazzling smile, he gracefully exited the room. I stayed planted in my spot.

"Ms. Swan, are you alright?" Mr. Banner questioned, clearing his throat.

"I'm fine," I replied sheepishly. "Have a nice weekend!"

He nodded and let me leave without further question.

I practically ran to my rusty truck, one of the last vehicles in the lot. I entered the chilly cab and brought it to life. The loud rumbling barely affected me as I studied the scrap of paper Edward had given me minutes before. The directions were simple, for which I was grateful. It would be embarrassing to be late because I couldn't find my way to his house.

I've overheard many conversations of wild parties Edward has thrown when his family goes out of town. Supposedly it was a mansion, one of the biggest in Washington. It shouldn't be too hard to find.

Surprisingly enough, Charlie's cruiser was parked in the driveway as I pulled in. I eyed it suspiciously. He usually didn't get home until it was time for dinner. Slipping off my drenched boots, I quietly closed the front door behind me.

"Dad?"

"Hey, Bells, I'm in the kitchen."

"What are you doing in the kitchen?" I laughed, watching him play with the dials on the stove. "Attempting to make dinner?"

"Actually, I was," he grumbled and removed an oven mitt from his left hand. "How does meatloaf sound?"

"You made meatloaf?" I asked in disbelief.

He nodded with a proud smile. "Yep, should be ready in an hour or so. I wanted to give you a break from cooking for a night."

"Well, um, thanks," I muttered. "Should be great."

"Sure thing. I'm gonna go watch the game for awhile."

I waited for him to retreat from the room before I took a peek at the meatloaf. Well, it was definitely made of some meat. I grimaced. Maybe I could just say I was eating at Edward's…

"Hey, Dad?" I asked while sitting on the slightly overstuffed couch.

"Hm?" His eyes stayed glued to the game as he motioned for me to continue.

"I was wondering, uh, would you mind if I went out to eat with a friend tonight? I was kind of already invited." I smiled, hoping it didn't look too unusual.

"What friend?" he warily replied.

"Well, Edward Cullen invited me over to his house to work on our science project and we were going to eat there. Sorry I forgot to tell you."

Charlie took a deep breath and ran a hand across his stubbly chin. "Bells, you know how I feel about Edward Cullen. He's always getting into some sort of trouble. He is not a good influence on you."

"I know," I muttered while rolling my eyes. "We were assigned as partners, I couldn't help it. You wouldn't want me to fail Biology would you?" Not that failing a project would necessarily mean failing Biology, but Charlie didn't need to know that.

"No I wouldn't, but I still don't want you going to his house. Will his parents be there?"

"Of course," I swiftly lied.

"Alright, just be home by eleven. No later, do you understand?"

I nodded and stood. "Sure, Dad. No problem." I quickly kissed his cheek and darted up the stairs. I wasn't so good when it came to lying, but I did well on that one. I could have blown it.

I flung open my closet doors and studied my pathetic wardrobe. Oh well, jeans and my light blue sweater will just have to work.

After changing and picking up my backpack, I shuffled down the stairs.

"I'm leaving now, Dad," I hollered while sliding on my boots.

"Remember, eleven!"

Even though he couldn't see me, I nodded. I would be home in plenty of time. A Biology project couldn't take that long.

I pulled the creased scrap of paper from my back pocket and gave it a once over. The ride wasn't difficult; I only had problems finding the hidden driveway.

I slowly drove my truck down the bumpy drive, silently praying I wasn't going into the middle of nowhere. After a few minutes, Edward's house finally came into view. It was _huge._

The white building before me took up most of the expansive clearing, protected by the nearby trees. Wide windows shone into the upper floors as well as the bottom. I parked in front of an enormous garage, eyeing the familiar silver Volvo parked inside.

"Damn," I whispered and slowly grabbed my backpack. Turning off my beast of an engine, I jumped out and slowly ambled to the front door.

Before I had the chance to knock, it flew open exposing a grinning Edward.

"Hello, Bella. Come on in."

**AN: Next chapter will be very soon, maybe tomorrow depending on the response or if everyone likes it. Please let me know. **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I'm so happy at the response of last chapter! I felt nervous in posting it since this is something much different than what I usually write. There will be twists and turns, some things aren't as they seem. I've noticed that many people are concerned with when I'll update. Don't worry, I'm back and chapters will be coming out often :)**** Also, I forgot a disclaimer. So here it is:**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own the Twilight series, the brilliant Stephenie Meyer does.**

"Oh, um, thanks," I shakily laughed. I entered the massive door, slowly surveying the interior of the house. The wooden floors gleamed under the elegant oriental carpet I was currently standing upon. It didn't seem right to soil something so exquisite by stepping on it.

Edward gently tugged on the sleeve of my coat. "Would you like me to take that?"

"Yes, thank you," I murmured, still entranced by the beauty of his home. The few rays of sunlight shone through the glass, creating beautiful all natural light. The wide hallway broke off into several rooms, the kitchen being the nearest. Even from my stance I could see the stainless steel appliances that lined the granite counters.

"Your house is beautiful," I complimented, shifting to try and get a peek into the other rooms.

"Thank you, my mother decorated it. She takes great pride it in as you can probably tell," he chuckled. "I could take you on a tour if you would like."

I nodded shyly and finally took my first full look at Edward since I'd arrived. His dark jeans hung low on his hips, so low that the hem of his t-shirt barely skimmed the top of the denim. His hair was messy, but I didn't expect it any other way. His unruly hair was one of his best trademarks, right next to his eyes that is.

"This way," he motioned and led me to the spacious room on the left. "This is the living room or the family area as my mother so fondly refers to it." He rolled his eyes at the mention of his mother and let out a quick laugh. "It's nothing special."

I shook my head in disagreement. It was spectacular. There was a grand piano sitting in the corner, its gloss shining in the evening sunset. "What a gorgeous piano," I said in awe.

"Do you play?" he asked, raising an eyebrow in surprise. My heart skipped a beat at his expression.

"Um, no. I just love the sound they create," I spoke quietly. "Nothing else compares."

Edward mumbled something unintelligible, but quickly covered it with a cough. "Interesting."

"What?" I questioned curiously.

"Nothing, would you like to keep going?"

I quickly took in the rest of the room. The plasma television sat against the wall, directly in front of the suede couch and the plush loveseats. They looked so comfortable that I had to resist the urge to collapse in one. Bright plants were placed strategically around the room, giving it a perfect splash of color.

"Sure," I responded and followed him to the kitchen.

I was right about the stainless steel appliances, they were everywhere. Instead of looking gaudy, they looked stylish, as if nothing else would look right.

We continued the tour throughout the entire house, each time Edward would give a little of his own commentary, but not much more. He seemed slightly detached from the whole process.

"And here is my room," he stated with a flourish. He swung the door open and I had to contain my gasp. On the wall directly opposite of the door sat shelves upon shelves of CDs. In fact, there was so many that there were piles stacked on the floor nearby. An expensive stereo sat on the top shelf, its speakers angled in different directions.

"I take it you like music?" I laughed, slowly ambling toward the collection.

"Very much so. I don't know what I would do without it."

Running my fingers across the sides, I read the titles with fascination. "I've never heard of many of these bands, but I do recognize a few. You're a fan of classical?"

Gently resting a hand on my shoulder, he picked out one CD in particular. "It's my favorite genre actually."

I raised my eyebrows in surprise. "Wow, I didn't expect that."

"What?" he chuckled. "You didn't expect that I would like classical music?"

I nodded. "Who knew Edward Cullen was so diverse."

With a few rumbles of laughter, Edward handed me the CD he picked out. "Debussy is my favorite if you're interested in the specifics."

"I know Debussy!" I practically shouted and clutched at the CD.

He smirked at my reaction. "That's a surprise. Not many people are familiar with his work."

"Well, my mother used to play it when she cleaned," I replied sheepishly. "Without her I wouldn't know a lot of things."

"Like what?" he asked, cocking his head to the side and replacing the CD.

I shrugged my shoulders and looked to the rest of his room. "It's not interesting," I mumbled.

"On the contrary, I find anything about you interesting."

I blushed wildly and nervously brushed a strand of hair from my face. Ignoring his comment, I carefully sat on the arm of his black leather couch. His bed was placed against the wall, taking up a good portion of the room. The gold bedding matched the carpet perfectly, a sign that Edward had nothing to do with his own interior decorating.

"I must say, your room is much cleaner than I imagined it to be," I jokingly admitted. My face was still pink from his previous statement.

"My mother comes in to pick things up every so often. I find it _obnoxious_," he stated, emphasizing the word. Leisurely, he walked to his bed and settled on top of it.

"Why?" I questioned curiously.

"I have a feeling she always is searching for something illegal or immoral. Not that I would leave something like that in my room," he noted with a huff of laughter.

"Ah," I sighed. "Right."

Edward simply studied me, his green eyes running across my face and body.

"Um, I guess we should start the project?" I mumbled, making my statement sound more like a question. His intense gaze was making me nervous and I could feel my cheeks burn in embarrassment.

"Whatever you want," he stated smoothly, running a pale hand through his hair.

I swallowed loudly, unsure what of exactly to say. "I think I left my backpack downstairs."

"I'll get it for you," he replied before jumping off the bed to retrieve it. I continued to sit on his couch, dazed. What was I even doing here? This was so awkward. Who knows how many girls Edward has had in his room, I could be sitting right on a spot where he had sex with someone. I hopped of the couch in disgust. God, I hope that wasn't the case.

Seconds later, Edward returned with my backpack slung across his shoulders. "What do you carry in here?" he groaned and dropped the bag on the floor with a _thump_. "Bricks?"

"Books, actually."

"You must be quite studious then," he responded with a roll of his eyes. "I can't remember the last time I brought work home."

"Good thing we're partners then," I stated sarcastically.

The corners of his lips rose in response. "Indeed it is."

I began to root through my backpack, but stopped abruptly as a random thought burst through my lips. "Why don't you put any effort into school?" I questioned, truly interested in his answer. "You are smart enough."

"School doesn't interest me. It never did."

"Then why are you choosing to put effort into it now? We didn't have to do this project together; I would have completed it by myself."

"I know," he answered quickly. "You made this project seem interesting. I'm putting effort into getting to know you."

My mouth hung open in shock. "Why? What's so interesting about me?"

"A lot of things," he responded with a chuckle. "The way you peek at me through your hair every half hour during Biology class, the way you sigh dramatically when someone does something you find annoying, and even the way you reject Mike, each and every time he approaches you." Edward's eyes were full of excitement; they were practically shining as he continued his rant. "You're an enigma, Bella Swan."

"B-but why?" I sputtered. My arms flapped uselessly at my sides as I blabbed on. "You're Edward Cullen. You throw wild parties when your family goes out of town, you date a new girl every week, and you ditch school just to sit in your car and listen to music." I covered my mouth in shock. That last part wasn't supposed to come out.

"How do you know about that?" he asked with a grin. He crossed his arms over his chest and awaited my answer.

I sighed and dropped my gaze to the floor. "Um, uh, I've seen you a few times."

"Interesting."

"I really wish you would stop saying that," I snapped, still embarrassed by my earlier outburst. I raised my head sharply and matched his gaze. He was observing me with curiosity.

"But it's true. You're interesting. I've never met someone as interesting to me as you are."

I rolled my eyes and turned back toward the couch. "If you're saying this to somehow get in my pants today, it's not going to work."

He chuckled softly and placed a hand on my arm. "Damn, you've figured out my sinister plan."

I jerked my head back toward his, only to find his face inches from mine. I froze. He let out a breath and leaned closer. It was then that I realized one thing: Edward Cullen was going to kiss me.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I love hearing everyone's opinions on if they will kiss or not. I hope this chapter satisfies!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own the Twilight series, the brilliant Stephenie Meyer does.**

"E-Edward wait," I sputtered before placing my hands on his chest and gently pushing him away. He complied with a puzzled expression.

"What is it, Bella? You don't want to kiss me?"

"I-I don't know," I answered truthfully. This was happening too fast, I didn't know exactly how I felt about the whole situation. "I wasn't expecting that."

Edward nodded and inhaled deeply. "I'm sorry," he stated simply and took several steps back. "Getting rejected is something new for me."

"I would imagine so," I laughed dryly. Returning to my previous position on the couch, I studied Edward's troubled pout. He seemed truly disappointed.

An awkward silence engulfed us as we stared each other down. "What now?" I questioned, finally deciding to break the uncomfortable quiet.

"You tell me," he muttered, rolling his eyes and plopping on the edge of the bed. He huffed and shook his head. "You're the one who pushed me away."

My blood boiled as I registered his idiotic comment. "If you're expecting some sort of apology from me, don't hold your breath," I snapped with surprising malice. "It's not my fault that every girl doesn't want to kiss you."

"Oh, but _you_ do," he countered with a humorless laugh. "You're just afraid."

I opened my mouth to deny his accusation when realization kicked in. Was I afraid? Edward Cullen wasn't the type of boy people would imagine me with. The bad boy and the innocent police chief's daughter, what a match. He studied me with a confident smirk. That's what was so obnoxious about him, he was always right and I couldn't even prove him wrong on this one. Damn.

"Maybe I should go," I mumbled and picked up a discarded binder, ready to shove it into my backpack. "I'll do the project myself." Several pages scattered to the ground as I hurriedly zipped everything away.

I felt like such an idiot! Of course Edward didn't want to work on the project; he wanted something else, something I wasn't prepared to give him.

"You're overreacting, Bella. I apologized, what more do you want?"

Anger coursed through me as he continued to play innocent. "What am I really here for, Edward? Were we actually going to work on the project?"

"If you're insinuating something else, you're wrong," he murmured softly. Several locks of copper hair fell forward into his face, giving him a childlike look of regret. I sighed; maybe I was overreacting just a bit. It was only a kiss after all.

"I'm sorry for being so defensive," I whispered while dropping my backpack to the ground. The books inside shifted with a resounding _clunk._

"Maybe you shouldn't carry so much in there," Edward lectured jokingly. The corner of his mouth twitched upward, an indication that I was forgiven.

As if my little tantrum wasn't embarrassing enough, my stomach decided to make itself known with a loud gurgle. Red filled my cheeks as I attempted to cover the noise with a cough.

"Hungry?" Edward chuckled. "I haven't eaten either, would you like to go out to get something to eat? We don't have such a large selection of food since my family is out."

I hastily agreed. I would go anywhere with Edward. That alone frightened me. I'd never felt that way toward anyone; let alone a boy I barely knew.

The walk to his car was much less awkward. We were both over our confrontation that occurred just minutes before. As we entered the garage, I noticed his Volvo was the only car not under some kind of cover. Two other vehicles were parked and blanketed with a crisp, white sheet.

"You're family must have a lot of cars," I noted as he opened the passenger door. I smiled my thanks. He was much more polite than I ever would have expected.

"Yes, but they rarely get driven. Alice will seldom drive her Porsche since she finds it impractical in this sort of weather." He slid into the driver's side and quickly brought the Volvo to life. It purred as he slowly backed out of the garage. It was much quieter than my rusty truck.

"Then what's the point of having it?" I asked curiously. The green scenery flashed by the window, making me slightly nauseas.

"Who knows. Alice is very hard to decipher sometimes." His voice was laced with something, anger? I watched his hands clench and unclench around the steering wheel as we increased speed.

"A-Alice is your sister, right?" I hesitantly questioned.

He nodded and gazed intently at the road.

"Oh," I breathed, trying to read his hard expression. I had a feeling this conversation was suited for another time, so I let it go. "Where are we going?" I asked, attempting to change the subject.

"I figured we could go do a diner just a few minutes away," he replied in a much softer tone. "They have the best burgers around."

He took a quick glance my way and smiled. I practically melted. His smile was certainly breathtaking; it had the ability to make any girl weak at the knees. I was sure he used it quite often.

Within minutes, were turning into a quaint diner. "I've been here before," I noted, recognizing the familiar building. "My dad used to take me here a lot as a child." It was a family owned joint, as were many businesses in Forks, but it thrived due to great meals it always produced.

Edward quickly jumped out and strolled to my side, politely opening my door.

"You sure know how to treat a girl," I joked, following him into the busy establishment.

"You're not just a girl," he muttered quietly, so quietly I couldn't be sure he even said it.

Luckily, a booth was free and we eagerly took it. "I'm happy we came here, it brings back good memories."

Edward grinned and watched me skim over the menu. "I'm glad you're happy."

My eyes flickered to his face, but he looked distracted, as if he couldn't decide something. "You're kind of strange," I mumbled, once again nervous by his unyielding gaze. "You say things that I don't think you want me to hear, but they're nice, I appreciate them."

"I'm not very good at this kind of thing," he said while fidgeting with the menu. He seemed flustered, an emotion I've never seen Edward Cullen possess.

"What kind of thing?"

But just as he were about to answer, our waitress arrived to take our order. "Hello there, my name is Betty, what can I get you?" Our waitress was a short, older woman with wrinkles framing her kind face. She couldn't have been much older than sixty and it saddened me she had to earn a living in a diner. People like Edward took for granted the money they were given, not taking a chance to imagine how their life could be.

"Um, I'll take a Coke."

"Make that two," Edward added with a grin.

Betty nodded and gave us a warm smile. "I'll be back with your drinks in just a minute."

I expected Edward to continue, but he simply turned his face to the menu. "Weren't you about to say something?" I hinted, eager for whatever explanation he was about to give me.

"It might be a better idea to wait until we get our food," he answered, eyes still roaming the menu. "I don't want to be interrupted again."

My heart pounded so hard I was afraid it would shoot out of my chest. What was Edward getting at? His cryptic comments were starting to wear on me.

"Alright, but you promise you'll tell me?"

"I promise, Bella." His emerald eyes met mine and he winked, dazzling me into submission.

Betty then appeared with our drinks, placing them on the table before us. "Have you decided what you want to eat?" she asked kindly, clicking open a pen.

Edward nodded toward me.

"I'll take a cheeseburger and fries, please."

Betty scribbled down my order and glanced at Edward. "And for you, Edward?" The fact that she knew him by name surprised me. Edward grinned and handed her his menu.

"I'll have a cheeseburger and fries, also."

She nodded and picked up my menu. "It'll be out soon," she stated before scurrying to the kitchen.

"You know her?" I asked, surprise evident in my tone.

"I'm a frequent customer," he chuckled and set his elbows on the table. "She waits on me every time and we talk. This is her second job, she took it to help pay for her son in college. I tend to give her a larger tip."

My eyebrows rose in shock. "Wow, that's really nice of you, Edward."

"I can be nice," he admitted with a grin. "I'm just very selective of who I'm nice to."

I took a sip of Coke and distractedly played with the straw. "So," I began, hoping he would just get to whatever he wanted to tell me now. He just smiled. "Where did your family go?"

"My father had a business meeting in Los Angeles. Since my mother and Alice can't pass up shopping, they went with him. I opted to stay home."

I nodded and bent the plastic I was still playing with. "No wild parties this weekend?" I asked, attempting to be nonchalant.

"Hm, I don't know. There's still time I suppose."

My hand stilled and I coughed. I wasn't expecting that for an answer. "So you really do have parties then? I thought it was just a rumor."

"The parties I have are greatly exaggerated," he assured with shake of his head. "People like to imagine the worst. Either that or their jealous that they don't get invited." His mouth twitched with quiet laughter.

"I guess I shouldn't believe everything I hear then," I muttered. My straw was bent every which way, useless now. I removed it and gently placed it on a nearby napkin.

"You really shouldn't." His voice was so inviting, like velvet.

"Here you go," Betty chirped and placed two delicious burgers on the table. "Anything else I can get you kids?"

Edward looked to me and I shook my head. "No, that's all for now. Thank you."

"Just holler if you need anything," she replied and flashed each of us a smile.

I eagerly bit into my burger; I hadn't realized how hungry I was. It was cooked perfectly. The slight pink peeked out from between the hearty bun as I took another bite.

"How is it?" Edward asked, shaking the ketchup until it splattered all over his fries.

I laughed and looked at Edward's shocked expression. He glanced at me and grinned.

"You're laugh is fascinating," he stated before scraping off the majority of ketchup with a large fry.

"Thanks?" It sounded more like a question than a statement. I wasn't sure how to respond. "Is fascinating a good thing?"

He swallowed and wiped at his fingers with a napkin. "I like to think of it as a good thing. Not many people fascinate me the way you do."

"Back to those comments!" I complained while picking apart a fry. "What do you mean by them?"

"I mean exactly what I say. You fascinate me."

"That's not answering my question," I demanded, irritation leaking into my tone. "I don't understand what you want."

He sighed and pushed a hand through his hair. He was nervous. "I don't necessarily want anything, Bella."

"It didn't seem that way earlier," I objected, reminding him of our almost kiss.

"I was caught up in the moment." His pointer finger bounced nervously on the table as he inhaled. "Alright, so maybe there is a reason why I seem so motivated by this project. A reason you may not want me to admit."

"What?" I practically demanded, excited and unprepared for what he was about to say.

"I like you, Bella. I like you so much more than I should." His stare was so intense that I had to close my eyes.

I sighed and reopened them. "You have no idea how long I've wanted that," I muttered, shock evident on my face. "I just never expected that you, Edward Cullen, would have feelings for _me._"

"What's wrong with _you_?" he asked, almost angrily. "You're much different than what I'm used to."

"Exactly! I'm not some slut that you can play with, Edward. I care about you."

My response startled him. "I know you're not like that, Bella. That's why I'm so indecisive about how I feel. You should be with someone who has better morals, someone your parents would be proud for you to date."

Our food was long forgotten as I uttered the words that would seal my future. "But that's the thing. I _want _to be with you."

**AN: I know, another cliffhanger! But it's really not that bad considering what I was going to leave it at. This will be the last one for awhile, I just have to get you all excited for the next chapter :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: The reviews have been so great, thank you! Sorry for the little wait, but hopefully this chapter makes up for it. **

**Dislclaimer:**** I do not own the Twilight series, the brilliant Stephenie Meyer does.**

Edward simply stared at me. I stared back. No words were uttered in fear that the walls we had just broken down would appear once again. And the surprising thing was, it wasn't awkward. Edward's green eyes were piercing, yet welcome. I didn't feel the need to flinch or fidget nervously. I was comfortable.

I glanced at my half eaten burger, no longer hungry. I desperately wanted to ask Edward what he was thinking. Was he repulsed, shocked, nervous? His defined jaw clenched minutely. Oh God, he was so hot when he did that.

Embarrassed by the drastic turn of my thoughts, I flushed a light pink. I could feel the warmth radiate from my face. How humiliating.

"What are you thinking, Bella?" Edward finally asked, leaning forward to brush a hand across my cheek. It was so tender, so loving, that I couldn't contain a small sigh.

"I'm thinking that this would make a good movie," I laughed, sounding winded. "A girl and boy proclaim their feelings in a diner, how cliché is that?"

Edward chuckled and placed both hands in his lap. His laugh was something I never wanted to forget. It was so beautiful, smooth as velvet.

"It doesn't feel cliché. I don't know about you, but this doesn't usually happen to me." His mouth twisted into a crooked grin as I blushed darker.

"No, it doesn't really happen to me either," I replied softly. I pushed away my plate in hopes he would get the hint. He did.

"Maybe we should leave. Are you finished?"

I nodded and slid out of the booth as he dug for something in his back pocket. Finally, he pulled out a ratty looking wallet and dropped several bills on the table. I waited for him to lead the way out, but instead, he did something that sent butterflies to my stomach. He grabbed my hand, interlacing his fingers with mine.

"You don't mind, do you?" he whispered, squeezing our entwined hands.

"N-no," I managed to mutter over the pounding of my heart. His touch was warm and soothing, able to envelope us in our own little bubble.

"Good," he stated simply and gently tugged on my arm. We walked to his car in silence. Once again, he opened my door and closed it behind me, breaking our hold. I sighed at the loss of contact.

However, I didn't have to wait long. Edward slid into the driver's seat and immediately placed his hand over mine. They stayed intertwined the entire way back to his house.

"This is nice," I commented while glancing at our hands. His thumb continued to slowly stroke my skin, leaving a tingling trail each time it passed.

He flashed me a quick smile and parked the Volvo with one hand. Even if he was a crazy driver, he was talented none the less.

"I would have to agree," he added and turned to face me. Our heads were so close that it would have been too simple to lean in for a kiss. Surprisingly, he didn't. "Let's head inside and discuss what all of _this_," he motioned to our hands, "means."

"You know," I began, shutting the front door slightly harder than I'd intended. I winced but continued anyway. "I keep expecting to wake up from some bizarre dream. I mean, Edward Cullen would only date me in my dreams, right?"

His chuckle resonated throughout the house as we trekked to his bedroom. Curse him for living on the third floor. "I understand the dream, but not the part about dating you. That would be in _my_ dreams."

"Yeah right," I muttered. "You've dated practically every girl at Forks High, what is there to dream about?"

He shook his head, obviously annoyed. "You view yourself so poorly, Bella. It truly amazes me."

I made a very attractive noise that sounded similar to a whinnying horse and plopped onto his couch. "Whatever you say, Edward." My eyes roamed the wall opposite me. He had quite the selection of books. "You're into the classics?" I questioned while eyeing the cover of Moby Dick. A paperback of Tom Sawyer poked out from between a few hardbacks, catching my attention.

"I read from time to time."

"That would explain your very diverse vocabulary," I commented, more to myself than to him. "I've never heard a teenage boy speak the way you do."

He shrugged. "My vocabulary changes with my company."

I laughed softly. "That makes sense. I wonder what you sound like when you're with your friends."

"It's very different," he said with a light chuckle. "I don't think you would view me the same way."

"I don't know how I view you now," I answered truthfully. "I mean, I thought you were this tough, bad boy who gets into trouble all the time. Now that I've been with you, my viewpoint has totally changed. You're not the Edward Cullen everyone talks about."

Edward nodded thoughtfully. "I don't think you've been with me long enough," he said with a grimace. "I'm definitely not considered an honorable person." He cracked his knuckles, watching his hands intently. "You'll see."

"I don't believe that."

His responding glare was fierce. I pretended to ignore it.

"Let's just change the subject," I suggested, noticing how his face immediately relaxed. "We could start with our earlier conversation, the one in the diner."

"I know just how to sum up that conversation and the perfect solution," he said confidently. His lips turned up into his infamous crooked smile, increasing my heartbeat exponentially. Good thing he can't hear that…

"Oh you do?" I asked, raising my eyebrows at his presumptuous smirk.

He quickly pushed a hand through his hair, twisting several strands with his fingers. "Yes, and it's simple. You should be my girlfriend."

I swallowed loudly, my eyes bulging in surprise. My expression must have been frightening because he nervously bit at his lip. I would never admit how attractive that little reaction was.

"Oh, uhm, uh, really?"

"I wouldn't joke about this, Bella. I really want you to be my girlfriend," he said, his voice smooth and controlled.

"I-Isn't this a little fast?" I sputtered.

"If it feels that way, you can decline, but I've been thinking about this longer than you probably know."

My heart melted. Edward Cullen wants to date me. My mind was bursting with different questions. How long has he liked me? What would people think? Could he handle this? I took a deep breath, deciding to actually answer his question before he combusted.

"Edward, I want to be your girlfriend. I really do, but what about all the girls you date and then dump? That's not going to work with me." My confidence surprised me. Nobody questioned Edward Cullen.

"It won't be like that, Bella. I will kick my own ass before that happens," he said, throwing his hands in the air wildly. "I want this."

I sighed, a smile playing at the corner of my lips. "Well, I guess I'll be your girlfriend. I don't have anything else to do…"

In one fell swoop, Edward had me trapped to the couch, his arms wound protectively around my waist. "I'll ignore your lovely acceptance," he said, his face so close that I could smell the sweetness of his breath.

I inhaled, savoring everything about the moment. It felt so right to be encircled in his arms.

"Okay," I said breathlessly. It was extremely difficult to concentrate with his lips slowly inching forward.

"I'm going to kiss you now," he murmured. "Warn me if I'm about to be pushed away."

I giggled. Yes, I actually giggled. My cheeks burned in embarrassment, but Edward didn't take notice as his lips made contact with mine. I gasped, pursing my lips in response. His mouth moved confidently and slowly, something I wasn't used to with the two boys I had kissed prior. I reveled in the feelings his movements ignited in me. I yearned to pull him closer, but he pulled away gently, giving my lips several pecks in the process.

"Was that alright?" Edward asked, his thumb lightly grazing my lips. His mouth lifted into a smug grin.

"I'm sorry I didn't let you kiss me earlier," I sighed with remorse. A humorless laugh escaped me. No one had ever kissed me the way Edward just had. His lips, warm and soft, seemed to match perfectly with mine. A silly thought considering all the practice he's had.

He softly squeezed my waist and sat up, tugging me with him. Since I was already positioned on his lap, I remained there, laying my head on his shoulder. This felt normal, yet completely strange at the same time. I had a difficult time wrapping my mind around the whole situation.

"So this will be different?" I whispered, lifting my head to watch his reaction. He simply smiled and brushed my mahogany hair from my face.

"Yes, you can trust me." He said the words so confidently; it was tough not to believe them.

"I believe you," I murmured and relaxed back onto his shoulder. "This is just so," I hesitated, "weird."

Edward chuckled and pressed his lips to my forehead. "It's only going to get weirder."

**AN: So, what's the verdict? It may be early for them to have a relationship, but I truly believe that's how it would go. Edward's been watching her for quite some time, just as Bella's been watching Edward. Heck, I'm just a hopeless romantic :)**

**By the way, future chapters will be longer. This just seemed like the perfect place to end. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Dislclaimer:**** I do not own the Twilight series, the brilliant Stephenie Meyer does.**

With several distractions along the way, Edward and I finished our photosynthesis project with ease. I was surprised with his cooperation. When Edward applied himself, he was very intelligent, making the assignment effortless. I was sure we would get an above average grade.

"Wow," I said, glancing at the digital clock on Edward's bedside table. "I didn't realize how late it was. I told Charlie I'd be home by eleven."

"Good thing you have half an hour," he replied with a smile. "But speaking of Charlie, how will he feel about your new boyfriend?" He smirked, obviously pleased with the light blush that stained my cheeks.

I bit my lip and considered Edward's question. In all honesty, he wouldn't welcome this relationship with open arms. If I remember correctly, he specifically warned me about Edward and his less than favorable actions just earlier today. This was going to be difficult.

"I don't think he'll be very pleased," I grimaced. "You're not exactly the kind of guy my dad thinks I should date." That was an understatement. Charlie would be outraged.

Edward's mouth pulled into a frown. "That's what I thought, but I think it's better for you to tell him. Imagine if he heard it elsewhere."

I hated to admit it, but he was right. Surely our new found friendliness won't go unnoticed at school on Monday. It was sure to get back to Charlie, and fast.

I contemplated all of this while lying on the bed, Edward's arm curled around my waist. "I guess I should," I admitted, placing my head on his chest. I took comfort in his even breathing, the rise and fall could easily put me to sleep. "When do you think would be a good time?"

"Sooner would be the best," he answered without hesitation. "Does he know you're here now?"

I nodded slowly, slightly concerned at where he was heading.

"I'm taking a stab in the dark, but I'm guessing he wasn't thrilled with the idea."

I cleared my throat nervously. "Um, not really." I felt his chest rumble with his laughter, something I wasn't expecting.

"I thought just as much. My view is, the sooner you tell him, the sooner I can try and change his impression of me," he said, gently running a finger down my arm. Goosebumps erupted at his light touch.

"Alright," I mumbled and sat up stiffly. I'd been lying in the same position for too long. "I'll tell him when he's in a good mood. I can't promise it will be tonight though."

"That's sounds reasonable."

I stood and slowly began to gather my belongings; the thought of leaving pulling my face into a frown. "I don't want to leave." I crossed my arms stubbornly and stared at the floor.

"You're more than welcome to spend the night," Edward murmured with a sly grin. He settled further into the flush blankets on his bed, sighing.

I groaned. "You know I want to, I really do, but what would Charlie think? That's not the best way to start off a relationship." I bit my lip and turned away. If Edward decided to pull his persuasive face, I wouldn't have a chance.

"I suppose you're right," he mumbled, sadness laced throughout his tone. "Would you take me up on that offer some other time?" The mattress creaked, signaling his movement.

"It depends on what you're suggesting," I replied with hesitance. My back was still turned, so I didn't realize his close proximity until a soft hand stroked my back. I whirled around, startled.

I was met with his reassuring smile. "Nothing like that, Bella," he chuckled. "We've only been dating for a day, less than that really." He cracked a smile, gently placing a hand on my shoulder. "Someone's mind is in the gutter."

I flushed bright red. "Sorry," I whispered, my voice cracking as I tried to control the blood flowing to my cheeks.

"Don't apologize," he whispered while wrapping an arm securely around my waist. He kissed my temple, slowly dragging his lips to my ear. "I'll walk you to your car." His cool breath floated across my neck, eliciting a quiet sigh from me.

"Okay," I replied breathlessly.

Edward slung my backpack over his shoulder, pulling me closer and pressing his lips to my forehead. I envied his graceful movements. Not only was he supremely gorgeous, but he had a natural elegance that was so uncommon in boys today.

With his arm supporting my clumsy body, we made it to my truck sooner than I would have liked. "Would you like to do something tomorrow?" he asked, throwing my bulky bag in the cab with little effort. "Or you can tell your father…"

"He's fishing all day tomorrow," I quickly replied. "He likes to get an early start." I was suddenly grateful for how engrossed Charlie was with fishing. It definitely came in handy.

"Well, that answers the second part of my question. What about the first?"

"Of course I want to do something with you," I responded with a roll of my eyes. "Why wouldn't I? Just give me a time and place."

"Your house, eleven o'clock," he stated, inching closer until I was backed against the truck's rusty exterior. He didn't even give me a chance to argue before his lips captured mine. I sighed and wrapped my arms around his neck, playing with the hair near my fingers. His soft locks were so irresistible that my hands moved at their own accord, threading themselves into his bronze tresses.

He broke away and gave each of my cheeks a light kiss. "You should get home. You only have ten minutes."

I gasped and dug out my cell phone. I barely used it, but Charlie insisted it was essential in case the truck ever broke down. "Oh God! I have to get home! I'll see you tomorrow," I said in a rush, forgetting the fact he would be at _my _house the next day.

"See you then, Bella. Drive safely."

He watched me back up clumsily, my motor skills even more impaired by my nervous state, until I was on the main road home. I sped through the sleeping town in a daze. Charlie would not be happy if I'm even a minute late; especially since he knew I was at Edward's. With my eyes constantly flitting to the clock on my dashboard, I pulled in the driveway with exactly a minute to spare. I had no more reason to rush. Charlie was sure to have heard the rumbling engine.

I flung my backpack over my shoulder in an attempt to imitate Edward, but tumbled onto the damp grass instead. "Shit," I mumbled, wiping the dirt off of my jeans. I hated grass stains; they were too hard to wash out.

"Bella?" Charlie questioned sleepily, blinking away the remains of his nap. I paused at my attempt to tip toe past him, obviously it was too late now.

"Yea, it's just me. It's eleven now," I replied, creeping toward the stairs. He mumbled something in response, but promptly nodded off. Thank goodness.

I was too hyped up from my day to fall asleep. My emotions were everywhere, excited, nervous, curious, and most of all, happy. I didn't know what to focus on first. Agreeing to be in a relationship with Edward was something I was sure of. I've thought about it way before now, but actually being in the relationship seems surreal. Am I the only girl that Edward _hasn't_ been with? Was that why he wanted to date me?

I immediately shook off those disconcerting thoughts. Time would prove Edward's loyalty; I just had to trust him. Trust now held a new meaning in my vocabulary.

I contemplated all of this in the shower, letting the warm water massage my back. The steaming spray seemed to unknot and release all the tension within my body. I sighed, suddenly relaxed. Tomorrow would be good. Maybe when Charlie got home from fishing, I could bring up Edward. He would surely be in a good mood then.

I toweled off slowly, paying extra detail to my hair. Hopefully, it would stay frizz free tomorrow. Just as I was about to crawl into bed, I heard the distinct ring of my cell phone. It chirped noisily, still in the pocket of my jeans. I rushed to find it, throwing clothes on the floor in my haste.

"Hello?" I answered breathlessly, not bothering to check the caller id.

"Good, I see your still up," a familiar, velvet voice responded. My heart rate increased infinitesimally at the sound.

"Edward? How did you get my number?"

He chuckled and paused to consider his reply. "Let's just say I have my ways."

Of course. "Oh," I breathed while sliding under the covers. I tugged my quilt up to my chin, nervously twisting the material between my fingers.

"I just called to make sure you returned home safely, and that you weren't late," he laughed. I could imagine his mouth twisting into a crooked grin. "And maybe so that I could hear your voice again."

Thankful he couldn't see my blush, I sighed. "I got home just in time. Charlie was asleep on the couch, watching some game."

"Perfect. I still have a chance to keep my good name."

"What good name?" I snorted, rolling my eyes at his clever joke. "Edward Cullen isn't usually associated with good." A muffled sound caught my attention from his end. "What are you doing?"

There was more shuffling before he replied. "Sorry, I was taking my shirt off and getting into bed."

I inhaled sharply. "You don't wear a shirt to bed?"

"I don't see the point," he stated simply.

The image of a shirtless Edward elicited a shiver down my spine. His chest, muscular and smooth, would ripple as he removed his clothing, the pieces falling to the ground. His well defined abs would constrict as he slid into bed, shifting to get comfortable. I bit my quilt to restrain a moan. Hell, I hadn't even seen him shirtless yet.

"Right," I replied mindlessly. "No point." The image was still fresh in my mind as he released a throaty chuckle.

"I do wear boxers though."

Oh god. "Only boxers?" I squeaked unintentionally. My face flamed as I realized my mistake. "Um, I didn't mean to, uh, say that out loud." _Stupid, stupid, stupid._

"Its fine, Bella." I could practically hear the smug grin in his voice. "Since you know what I wear to bed, it's only fair that you share."

I grimaced and looked at my tattered sweatpants and oversized t-shirt. "It's nothing."

"You wear nothing?" he questioned, surprise evident in his tone.

"No!" I gasped. "I mean, I don't wear anything special."

Edward released a chuckle. "Ah, I see. If you don't feel comfortable, you don't have to tell me."

Digging up the ounce of bravery I possessed, I decided to be daring. "It's alright; I just meant it's my normal clothing for bed. I wear my favorite white, oversized t-shirt. It reaches, oh, the top of my thigh."

"And?" he prompted, his voice lower than usual.

"And underwear. Sometimes." Even through my audacious exterior, I blushed. I wasn't used to speaking this way.

"You don't wear a bra?"

"Nope, I don't see the point," I replied, imitating his earlier answer.

There was silence as I waited for him to respond. "Bella," he began, "I think I should go now." His voice was strained, distinctly different from his usually smooth speech. "I'll see you tomorrow, alright?"

I nodded even though he couldn't see me. "Alright, see you tomorrow, Edward."

The line went dead and I exhaled loudly. Tomorrow would be interesting.

**AN: Hah, I have my own vision of where Edward went after that little phone call. This will be heating up shortly, be ready.** **The reviews have been so great, I appreciate them all! **


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Sorry for the wait! My Mom had surgery last week and she appointed me as her driver for everything. Appointments, medication, and whatnot. I finally just got the time to type out a chapter for you all :)**** Personally, I really like this chapter. Or a certain part, haha. Please review and let me know what you think!**

**Dislclaimer:**** I do not own the Twilight series, the brilliant Stephenie Meyer does.**

I awoke the next morning to the pounding of rain. The thunderous drumming pulled me from my restless sleep, echoing throughout the small room. I promptly pushed my face into a nearby pillow and pulled my toasty quilt over my head. All in all, my attempts were fruitless. I would never be able to fall back asleep now.

"Freaking rain," I mumbled, lazily turning toward my alarm clock. I glared at the digitalized numbers and groaned. "Nine o'clock, how wonderful."

Edward wouldn't be here for at least two hours and I had _nothing _to do. I rolled onto my back and sighed. I could last two hours, right? A little voice in the back of my mind said otherwise, reminding me of what could be ahead of me. Edward and I would be here, in my house, alone. What a concept.

Pushing off the covers, I took my time in walking to the bathroom. The cool water felt refreshing as I splashed my face, washing away the sleep in preparation for the day ahead. Edward's face flashed through my mind as I carefully brushed through my hair. His own copper locks would be in disarray, as they always were. A grin slowly spread across my face at the thought. God, I wish he would have made the time earlier.

By the time I finished my routine and breakfast, it was ten. I watched the hands turn obnoxiously slowly on the kitchen clock, taunting me.

"Occupy yourself," I muttered, dropping onto the couch. "Maybe watching television will help."

I watched a mindless sitcom for about half an hour, quickly becoming bored and shutting the TV off in exasperation. When did I ever wait around for a guy? The thought struck me and I cringed. Never.

Just as I was about to redeem myself, several sharp knocks reverberated from the front door. I stumbled over the carpet in my attempt to be quick.

"Bella?" Edward laughed, ignoring my breathless greeting and slowly stepping inside.

"I'm fine," I panted. "Just moved a little too fast there."

He smirked and gently kissed my forehead. "Well, I am a bit early. Sorry about that, but I honestly didn't know what else to do. I much prefer coming early than driving around for twenty minutes."

I beamed, feeling better that I wasn't the only one who couldn't wait.

"By the way, that little stunt you pulled on the phone last night was cruel," he whispered, lightly pressing his lips to my ear. I resisted the urge to shiver. "Let's just say a shower was in order afterwards."

"You started it," I muttered, trying to hide the smile playing at my lips. "You're to blame for that one."

He chuckled and wrapped an arm securely around my waist. "Whatever you say, Bella. How about you lead the way, though. Give me the grand tour!"

I snorted, rolling my eyes. The grand tour would take less than five minutes compared to his mansion. "There's not too much to see," I shrugged while leading him down the hall. "This is the living room, Charlie's favorite place to be."

Edward nodded, giving the room a full examination.

"This is obviously the kitchen," I stated with an exaggerated flourish.

Edward chuckled and pinched my side. "I think I could have figured that one out."

"You're the one who wanted the grand tour," I responded, laughing as he continued to poke my waist. "That really tickles by the way." My voice was high pitched and girly, on the brink of giggles.

"Alright, maybe we can skip the _grand _tour and you can simply show me whatever you want. I do have an idea of what I would like to see, though."

I sighed in relief as he ceased his poking. "Let me guess, the bathroom?"

"You're just hilarious today, aren't you?" he replied mockingly.

"I'm hilarious all the time," I laughed. I discreetly slipped out his hold, not ready for another round of pinching. "But if you must, I'll show you my bedroom."

His eyes lit up in approval as I took his hand. I climbed the stairs slowly, not wanting to fall backwards and take him with me.

"This is it," I motioned, nudging the door open with a foot. "It hasn't changed much since I was a baby."

Edward cautiously entered, studying my little room with pure interest. His eyes flickered to the peeling light blue paint, the aged rocking chair in the corner, and of course, my bed.

"It's definitely your room," he mumbled while running a finger over my dusty shelf. He stooped to read the titles of my books as I continued to stand in my doorway.

"Yup," I responded simply. It was odd to have a boy in my room, let alone Edward. It was almost embarrassing.

"It's cute, like you."

His small compliment made me flush. "Thanks?"

He rose back to his full height and turned around, flashing me a grin. "I can imagine you living here. Tidy, yet messy at the same time."

I nodded timidly. Any jokes I would have made disappeared as he examined my belongings.

He surveyed my bed before sitting on it, bouncing lightly. "Your bed seems comfortable too."

"It is."

"Why don't you join me then?" he asked, gently patting the space beside him.

I sat down without speaking and rolled my shoulders, attempting to release some of my built up tension. Noticing my change in demeanor, Edward lifted my chin, his eyes meeting mine.

"Is everything alright?"

"Sure," I responded, my voice cracking at the end. "It's just a little weird, that's all."

His grin immediately put me at ease as he stroked my cheek. "Don't be nervous," he said soothingly. "I'm just happy I can see where you sleep at night, especially in your big, white t-shirt."

I laughed, my nerves instantly erased. "Good, now you can imagine it properly."

I laid back, pulling Edward with me. He turned onto his side and curled his arm back around my waist.

"No tickling?" I questioned while looking directly into his emerald eyes.

"I can't promise anything."

His lips met mine quickly, moving across my face. I laughed and gently took hold of his head. "That's not much better."

He grinned sheepishly and reattached his lips to mine. I relaxed into the kiss, forgetting about our current position on the bed. It was hard to think of anything else but his soft tongue that tenderly prodded at my lips, asking for entrance. I granted it, hesitantly touching my tongue to his. My hands slowly found their way to his shirt, tugging on the thin material. His arms were wound around my waist, hands running soft circles into my lower back. It was wonderful.

Our hot breath mixed as I opened my mouth further, hinting for more. Without breaking contact, he rolled on top of me, holding his weight with his arms and deepening our kiss. My eyes fluttered closed on instinct.

"Mm, Bella," he grumbled, slowly retracting his mouth. I quickly inhaled, pressing my red lips back to his. His hand ran roughly through my hair, laying my head back on the bed. His lower body pressed against mine, leisurely undulating above me. My stomach clenched in excitement.

Unfortunately, we had to separate for breath. Although, our kiss had quite the effect on me. My hair was sticking up wildly, my breathing shallow, and my underwear slightly damp, something that was all new to me.

Edward continued to hover above me, brushing my unruly hair from my face. His eyes searched mine in hopes he didn't go too far.

I grinned in reassurance, absentmindedly biting my bottom lip.

"Would you like to know a secret?" he blurted unexpectedly.

"Sure," I answered curiously.

"I think it's incredibly sexy when you bite your lip like that. Along with your wonderful blush, that is." At the mention of blushing, my cheeks darkened. "Just like that," he murmured, running a finger across the apple of my cheek.

I chose not to answer verbally; instead, I ran a hand through his bronze hair. He grinned lazily and rolled to the side. I instantly missed the weight and warmth of his body.

"No, come back," I whined, reaching toward him and curling into his side. My shirt rode up to expose my lower back as he enveloped me in his arms. His soft fingers stroked the sensitive skin, producing rows of goosebumps.

I was dying to crawl on top of him and resume our earlier kiss, but I held back, running my lips along his jaw.

"I thought we would do something productive today," Edward chuckled, turning his head to meet mine. He pecked my lips once before releasing his hold. I took the opportunity to straddle his waist, throwing one leg over for balance. "Uh, Bella," he gulped, grasping my hips. "What are you doing?"

"I just wanted to kiss you," I whispered before chastely touching his lips. Gently, he held my head in place as I opened my mouth. Our kiss progressed similarly as it did before, only his fingers dug firmly into the skin of my hips, eliciting a small moan from the back of my throat.

He pulled away with one final peck. His finger toyed with the edge of my jeans, twisting the material back and forth. I gasped as he smoothly slipped a finger underneath the lining. He tickled the skin, watching my face for a reaction. I giggled.

"It's so easy to get carried away with you," he murmured. "Oh, the things I would like to do."

I watched his chest rise and fall underneath his black t-shirt, imagining the muscles underneath. "I know the feeling," I muttered.

He eyed me curiously, helping me sit back on the bed. "You do, do you?" His tone was laced with a dark undercurrent of something, lust?

Even though I was inexperienced with boys, I knew that the feeling I currently felt throughout my body was dangerous. It had the potential to lead to _much_ more.

"Mhm. Just not right now."

The corner of his mouth twitched as he sat up. "We can save that for later," he said with a wink.

My heart sputtered unevenly. "Uhm, okay."

"I'm just kidding, Bella," he laughed. "Relax."

His smooth voice brought me back from my frenzied thoughts. I smiled, showing that I was alright.

"Have you told your Dad yet?" Edward asked abruptly.

I grimaced and averted my gaze. "No, it wasn't the right time."

"Right," he muttered, raising his eyebrows in accusation. "When will the right time come along?"

"Probably never," I answered quickly.

Edward released a deep chuckle and scooted closer to me on the bed. "Like I said before, it has to happen sooner or later. Wait, you know what would be a great time?"

Knowing where he was going, I stared at the ceiling. "No, Edward, when?"

"Tonight, when he gets home from fishing."

I sighed and dropped my head into my hands. "Why?" I pouted, sticking out my bottom lip for extra effect. "He'll be extremely suspicious if he comes home and you of all people are here. That wouldn't be a very good impression."

"Nice try, Bella," he smirked. "I'll leave and you can explain the situation, then I'll come back."

His piercing eyes watched me intently, persuading me.

"Fine," I groaned, nervously twisting my hands in my lap.

"Good," he smiled and gently grabbed my hand, stopping my fidgeting. My heart sped up from the contact. "Tonight it is then."

**AN: I'll give a little hint, the major conflict will start after they tell Charlie and go to school on Monday. The next few chapters will be interesting.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Who hates computer viruses? I do! My apologies for the late chapter, my computer was in the shop. However, this chapter is longer and full of surprises. Thank you for all the reviews! I love receiving each and every one. Oh, and if you haven't read my New Years one shot, **_**A New Year Like No Other**_, **check it out. Maybe you'll like it :)**

**Dislclaimer:**** I do not own the Twilight series, the brilliant Stephenie Meyer does.**

"Oh God," I muttered, nervousness flooding through me as Charlie parked his cruiser. In just a few minutes he would walk through the door, kick his boots to the side and make himself comfortable on the couch, totally unaware of the shock that awaited him.

Edward insisted that I was over exaggerating. Charlie hadn't even met him yet, but he knew just enough to have an opinion. He's told me of the numerous times his buddies have busted Edward for some felony. Drugs, skipping school, and underage drinking were just a few of Edward's flaws. But, he said he's changed. I have no reason not to believe him.

"Bells?" Charlie shouted while hanging up his belt and keys. Their jingle resonated down the hall as I frantically set the table. Dinner needed to be perfect. I even pulled out some of Harry's fish fry to set the mood.

"In the kitchen, Dad! Dinner's almost ready."

At the mention of food, Charlie was in the doorway in a flash. His eyes surveyed the fish fry hungrily. "Looks great, Bella! I didn't know we had any of Harry's stuff left."

I cracked a smile, mentally patting myself on the back. I kept a stash just in case of a situation in which I would desperately need to suck up, like now. "Yeah, I found some when I was cleaning out the freezer today. Billy must have brought more than we thought." My grin widened as I subtly mentioned cleaning out the freezer. Nothing is suspicious about that.

Charlie nodded absentmindedly and sat at the table to devour his meal. I followed suit, pushing the fish around my plate instead of eating it. I was never a huge fan of Harry's fish fry.

"So, how was work today?" I asked while slyly slipping a forkful of fish into my napkin.

Charlie didn't notice as he rose for seconds. "Same old, same old. I beat Fred at Rummy though." He smirked as he sat back at the table, pausing to look me over. "How was your day?"

I inhaled shakily and gave a tight smile. "It was good. I actually had a little company." My heart began an obnoxious pounding rhythm, practically beating out of my chest.

"Oh, really? Who's that?"

"Uhm, you remember Edward Cullen, right?" I asked, carefully setting down my fork to make eye contact.

Charlie stopped mid-chew to stare at me. "Yes. What about him?"

"He was my company," I said in a hurry, wondering if he even understood me. His expression was that of stone, hard and unmoving. It wasn't until his mouth twisted into a deep frown that I realized he comprehended me, word for word.

"And why was he here, in my house, alone with you? I thought you finished that project," he growled angrily. Dinner was forgotten as he pushed his plate away.

"We did!" I replied quickly, trying to think of ways to backtrack. "I invited him."

Charlie sighed and ran a hand across his weary face. "Why, Bella? I told you that I don't like him. You know this," he stated sharply.

"I really like Edward, Dad. We sort of hit it off the other night, and well, I would really like to date him, with your permission of course." I cringed at my futile attempt to win him over. I just set myself up for failure.

"No, Bella. You absolutely, under no circumstances have my permission to date some trouble making boy. No," Charlie barked while shaking a finger inches away from my face.

I stood, kicking my chair from behind me. "I'm not a dog that you can command with one word, Dad! I'm your daughter and I deserve more respect than that." My fierce tone sent him reeling. We've never fought about anything of this magnitude.

"Excuse me?" he shouted, standing and slamming his fist against the wooden table. It shook from his excessive force. "You do as I tell you. I want what's best for you and dating _him_ is not it." His red face contorted to one of pure fury as I stood my ground.

"You don't know that," I spat, not swaying from my spot. "People change! He promised me that he would."

Charlie laughed humorlessly and brought his clenched fist to his side. "What makes you think he will change for you, Bella? You're just another prize to him and I won't let him take advantage of you," he said, his voice softening slightly. "Do you know how many times we've caught him up on Olympic Valley? The windows were always fogged up from his sick activities."

I gasped. Air flew from my mouth as if someone punched me directly in the stomach. "H-he what?"

"You heard me. You'll just be another girl, Bella."

"I don't believe that!" I shouted through tears. I quickly wiped them away, but my glassy eyes betrayed me.

"See," Charlie began and slowly took a step toward me. "He's already made you cry."

"He didn't make me cry," I hissed, venom dripping from my voice. "You did!" I ran for the stairs, running until I reached my room. The slamming of my door echoed, successfully drowning out Charlie's shouts. I immediately collapsed on my bed with a sob. This was not what I had planned.

Charlie was supposed to come home, regale me with the highlights of his day, and praise the fish fry. Then, I would subtly bring up the subject of Edward, only to have Charlie grin and declare to meet the charming boy who has captured his only daughter's heart. _Right._

So what if Edward has been caught on Olympic Valley, it's not like I didn't expect as much. I knew his misadventures when I made the decision to become his girlfriend. I knew.

"Bella," Charlie gruffly shouted while knocking on my door. "This conversation isn't over."

Since my lock was not strong enough to sustain any sort of blow, I swung the door open, exposing my puffy face. "What? I thought you made your point very clear, I'm nothing but a conquest for him."

Charlie sighed and roughly ran a hand across his face. "I didn't mean it in that way. I just don't want you to get hurt, that's all."

"He promised me, Dad! He said he would change!"

"That means nothing coming from a teenage boy," he replied calmly. "I would know, I used to be one."

Tears clouded my vision as I realized the fate of this argument. "Please, Dad," I whined and sniffled for effect. "Give him a chance."

Charlie shook his head before gently laying a hand on my shoulder. I squirmed out of his grip, fist enclosed around the doorknob. "Don't be like that, Bella," he chastised. "You're acting like a child."

"That's how you're treating me," I retorted, my tears replaced with anger. "I'm old enough to make my own decisions on who I can date."

"No, you're not. You're seventeen years old, not even a legal adult. You'll do as I tell you," he stated and turned to walk down the stairs. "Let me make this clear, no Edward Cullen. Not now, not ever." I watched his back as he retreated to the living room.

"Asshole," I muttered and slammed the door behind me. I knew I was acting childish, but he refused to listen. His mind was only on one setting, 'no'.

I crawled under my quilt and sighed. At least I could gloat about this to Edward. My thoughts drifted as I pushed my face into a nearby pillow, sleep soon finding me.

Hours later, a shrill ringing woke me. I stumbled to my purse in search of my cell phone, tripping over a slightly raised floorboard. "Damn it," I grumbled while flipping the obnoxious silver phone open.

"Bella?" a smooth voice questioned, nearly sending me sprawling across the floor again.

I gasped, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. "Edward, oh I'm so sorry! What time is it?"

"It's almost eleven," he replied quickly before shooting questions at me. "Why didn't you call me earlier? Is everything alright? How's Charlie?"

I collapsed back on my bed and switched ears, shielding my face with a pillow. "I didn't call because Charlie freaked out. It was like World War Three around here."

Edward sighed and I could imagine him running a hand through his messy locks. "Really?"

"Yes, and he basically forbade me from ever speaking to you again."

"He what?! How can he do that?"

"That's what I said, but he played the father card and the fact that I'm not a legal adult," I replied dismally. "He knows everything you've done, Edward."

Another deep sigh reverberated from the line as I awaited his answer. "What do you mean everything?"

"Drugs, drinking, skipping school, and even your jaunts to Olympic Valley," I whispered, my voice cracking. "He doesn't believe you'll change."

The line was silent. "Edward?"

"Yes, Bella?"

"How many times have you been to Olympic Valley?"

His reply was quick and caught me off guard. "I'm coming to your house right now, open your window."

My mouth opened to respond, but the line was already dead. "No, no, no," I groaned and shoved my window open nonetheless.

I sat on the hardwood floor, anxiously tapping my stubby nails against the sill as I waited. In less than ten minutes, a movement from within the large canopy of leaves caught my attention. "Holy crap!" I shouted, clasping a hand over my mouth as Edward motioned for me to keep quiet.

He expertly snuck through the window, never making a sound.

"This is so stupid!" I whispered and struggled to close the window, only to have Edward push it down with one arm. "Why couldn't we just talk on the phone?"

"Because I wanted do this," he replied and roughly placed his hands on either side of my face, pressing his mouth hungrily against mine. I eagerly reciprocated and slid my arms around his neck. After a several minutes, Edward pulled away and pressed a lasting kiss to my forehead.

"Anything I may have done on Olympic Valley doesn't count," he whispered and led me toward my bed. "I told you I've changed."

"I know," I replied and crawled onto his lap. His arms immediately wrapped around my middle, gently rubbing the exposed skin of my hip. "The way Charlie said it just stung."

"How did he say it?" Edward asked softly.

"He said I was another prize to you," I choked, tears slowly rolling down my cheeks. "I don't want to believe that."

"Don't believe that, Bella," Edward replied fiercely. "You are in no way some _prize _I am trying to attain." I nodded against the soft cotton of his t-shirt in understanding. "I care about you deeply, Bella."

His words touched me, temporarily drying my tears. "But I still don't know what to do," I whined. "Charlie will not rethink our relationship."

"We'll just have to keep it a secret then," he responded hastily. "I'm good at keeping secrets."

I glanced at his emerald eyes, transfixed by his beauty. His copper hair was in disarray and slightly damp from the rain, a sign that he parked far enough away not to arouse suspicion. Without responding, I rubbed his clammy skin. "How far away did you park?"

"Two blocks," he mumbled, ducking his head. "I didn't want your father to see my car."

"Would you like something dry to wear?" I asked softly and stood from his lap to search my closet. "I probably have a large pair of sweatpants somewhere." I rummaged through a pile of unworn clothing, pushing random accessories out of the way until I spotted a pair of baggy sweats. "Here," I whispered and tossed them in his direction. "Put these on. I won't look."

I listened to his soggy jeans hit the floor, the image of him in his boxers tempting me to simply turn around. He took his time sliding the sweatpants on, humming a low tune to himself the entire time.

"Done?" I asked while slowly tilting my head.

"I'm done," he chuckled. He sat back on my bed, the mattress squeaking under his weight. "Ah, you're bed is loud."

Thankfully the room was dark since my face flushed a brilliant red. "Yeah," I mumbled and grabbed a pair of pajama pants from a nearby pile. "I'm actually going to go change now," I whispered while tip toeing to the door. Being that I slept the majority of the night, I had no idea if Charlie was in bed or still downstairs.

"Change in here. I won't look," Edward chuckled mockingly. I stopped, twisting to look at him and smiled.

"You know what, I don't care if you look," I stated confidently and swiftly unbuttoned my jeans. I pulled them down my thighs slowly, taking extra time to maneuver them around my knee. Edward's gaze stayed glued on my every movement. Watching his intense stare made my stomach turn.

"Before you put those on," Edward whispered, motioning to the flannel pants in my right hand. "Would you mind coming over here?"

I gulped audibly and nodded, leisurely making my way toward him. When I was within arm's reach, he grasped my hips and abruptly pulled me forward. "Your skin is so beautifully pale, like porcelain." His face rested right above my chest as he placed a feather light kiss to my skin. "And so smooth."

Deciding to be daring, I took his hand in mine, placing it on the top of my thigh. "Do whatever you want," I whispered.

He glanced at me knowingly, his mouth turning into my favorite crooked grin. "Are you sure? We don't have to do anything."

"I'm sure," I answered without a second thought. "I want to."

He nodded and gently ran his thumbs over my flesh, goosebumps erupting in his wake. Ever so slowly, his hands rose higher and higher until they reached my simple, black cotton panties. "I like these," he remarked casually, playing with the hem. Instead of standing awkwardly before him, I resumed my position on his lap.

"I won't remove them, but do you mind?" he asked before slipping a finger underneath the top band. I shuddered in delight.

"No, I don't mind."

His finger dipped below the material, teasing the curly, black hair underneath. My breathing rose in tempo as his hand moved lower. He reached the lower area of my panties, hesitantly rubbing me through the damp clothing. I embarrassed myself by moaning.

"Edward," I gasped, my face turning even redder than before. He halted his movements and looked directly into my eyes.

"Do you want me to stop?"

I shook my head vigorously. "No, please keep going."

His finger dipped inside and felt my slick lips, massaging me. I groaned and rolled my head to the crook of his shoulder. His hand picked up the pace, moving the material completely to the side for more access. The tip of his finger gently prodded at my opening, suddenly thrusting into the tight wetness.

"Bella," he groaned and shifted me to the other side of his lap. "You're incredibly wet. What brought this on?"

"You," I panted and placed my hand over his, guiding his movements. He didn't need any guiding, but I simply wanted him to move faster. As his finger plunged in and out of my core, my body squirming frantically above him, his thumb began a gently rhythm over the swollen nub between my folds. I was using all of my effort not to scream at the intense pleasure, Edward's hand still rubbing me vigorously between the legs.

Finally, I bit my lip to stifle the shrill moan threatening to burst from my lips. With several quick and deliberate strokes, Edward brought me to a release, liquid soaking my already damp underwear. He took his time in removing his hand, raising it to survey the glistening liquid.

My gasps were deafening to my own ears as I attempted to calm down, shifting to close my legs. "That was amazing," I whispered and lightly kissed his cheek. "Thank you."

Being that I was sitting directly on his lap, I could feel a rather hard protrusion sticking up from his sweat pants.

"No problem," he grunted while clearing his throat and running his fingers over my knee.

I glanced at his erection inconspicuously. He seemed big, but there was really only one way to tell.

"Edward, would you like me to take care of anything for you?" I asked sweetly, removing myself from his lap and traipsing to the door, locking it.

He watched me with wide eyes, crossing one leg over the other. "No, Bella. You really don't have to."

"Like I said earlier," I whispered. "I want to."

**AN: So what do you all think Edward's intentions truly are? Who knew Bella would want to get a little frisky with her dad so close. I'll admit that idea took over mid chapter, sometimes that just happens! Let me know!**


End file.
